


Calling hours

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Bending, Black stockings, Comfort Sex, Death in the Family, F/M, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Watching, behind, lick, pillow sex, rumbelle prompts, silver tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Writen for a monthly rumbelling Prompts for DecemberSmut: Watching, bending, behind, lick, lingerie.After her mother's funeral Mr. gold remains. she didn't know what he wanted, or why he was just siting there across from her.staring at her like that??Re-edited, July 2019.





	Calling hours

She felt numb.completely numb, she couldn't even feel the cold outside. throughout the service she only wore her simple blouse her friends kept giving her sympathetic looks and trying to put a sweater around her shoulders.but she couldn't bare it,she didn't want their pity.she wanted this whole week to just be a bad dream.she wanted to wake up in her childhood bed with the sound of her mother's voice and the strong smell of bacon cooking.her mother always made the same breakfast every morning for her father.bacon and over easy eggs.

She was gone.her mother was dead, Belle would never see her bright smile or hear her voice again and worst of all she hadn't even cried a single tear for her dear departed mother.even though she loved her mother deeply all she could feel was numbness and loss.

After the funeral was over and all the calling guest had left her house her father had taken off.she knew where he'd gone. she also knew that he wouldn't be back tonight if at all.she was alone in her family home all alone except for him. Mr. gold.

All through the service she had noticed him watching her.his dark eyes following her wherever she went.

When she was younger her mother would take her to Mr. gold's shop on Sunday's to pick through his new shipments of used books. some times they'd stay for tea.everyone she had ever known had feared and despised him all except her mother and herself.she had always found him to be curious..an enigma with a kind smile.

releasing a sigh Belle turned meeting his gaze.those deep dark brown eyes were watching her.

why was he staring at her like that?  
Why was he even still here? 

Belle just wanted to feel something, anything other then numb.meeting his dark eyes she stood and pulled down her midnight blue panties leaving them to pool at her feet.silently offering herself to him and those contemplative eyes followed her movements.of course he was watching her.he stared fixated at her panties tearing himself away he looked into her eyes with a dark wild look. startling her with the intensity of his gaze and making her breath catch. 

"What do you want from me? he asked.

"I just want to feel, can you do that. can you make me feel good Mr. gold?

He nodded his eyes staring down at her legs the short hemline of her skirt.he licked his lips.

"how far are you willing to go? he asked horsely. 

She tilted her head eyeing him and licked her own lips considering.

"Your known for your cutting remarks and your acid tongue." 

He just shrugged his shoulders and give her the filthiest grin she had ever seen.

"Let me see you." 

'Ok' she thought this was really happening.she was really going to do this.she slowly pulled up her skirt revealing the lacey tops of her thigh high stockings and finally her naked pussy to him.

"Lay down in a comfortable position." he said huskily. 

She sat down on the floor the carpet feeling rough against her bare ass, He stood up from the chair looking down at her with only what she could assume was lust.he took a throw pillow from the sofa and knelt down in between her pressed together knees.gently putting his hands on her hips he unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her.lifting her hips he placed the pillow under her and opened her slightly shaking knees.

"Ok? he rasp and she nodded.

Spreading her legs open! completely revealing her naked pussy to him.she blushed despite herself. “relax." he urged bending his head.his tongue darting out to lick her.she made a shuddering sound at the odd sensation.he pulled back to kiss her inner thigh licking the lace of her stockings.his lips following an invisible path back to her center.he pressed his lips against her folds deeply kissing her pussy and making her body shiver. his sly tongue licked her stroking her folds and slowly slipping inside her.she stared up at the ceiling while Mr. gold licked her pussy! the ridiculous notion made her want to giggle then he found some hidden spot and she found herself moaning.she could feel herself becoming wet with arousal. Mr. gold didn't disappoint, he certainly had a silver tongue and damn well knew how to use it! the sensation of him lapping at her was intoxicating. her body began to spasm and shake.digging her high heels into the carpet she was nearing her climax.she felt hot with her heart beating so fast.she felt...warm and alive.

She came with a loud cry.to her utter surprise he didn't stop,but continued to ruthlessly tease that spot.her hips jolted upward and she moaned as he thrusted his tongue into her core. fucking her with his sly slithering thing.

"Oh, ohhh! she cried out bucking her hips under him. pulling on his hair and grinding her pussy in his face.he made a growling sound and held her jittery hips down.vigorously driving his tongue inside her and making come again.he remained in between her spread legs lapping up her cum while her body shuddered in pleasure. Mr. gold literally devoured her wet pussy while making odd sounds of contentment. 

"Please enough, stop! she begged. but he ignored her pleas.thrusting his tongue inside her and sucking at her as he thoroughly licked her pussy.

"I can't, it's too much." she pleaded tugging on his hair. making a groaning noise he finally tore himself away from her.he looked up at her then with such darkness in his brown eyes.

He nodded his head breathing heavily and with a final deep kiss that made her cry out! he stood up. she was finally able to close her legs feeling an odd ache in her core.

She looked up at him intending to thank him but the sight of his obvious erection held her tongue. meeting his dark gaze she bit her lip. unsure what to do or say next.

A silly part of her wanted to cover up. but that would be ridiculous.the man had just had his tongue inside her,

"I..what's your price Mr. gold, what do you want in return? she asked finally finding her voice.

He visibly flinched."nothing, consider this free of change."

"There's always a price with you."

"Not for this, this was my pleasure."

"But, but what about your? she asked with her eyes straying to his erection. he followed her eye and he shook his head.

"Are you offing to return the favor dear? 

She looked away blushing cherry red.

"thought not, I should go." he said unmoving.looking down at her with that same hungry look as before.

"Tell me to go and I will." he breathe. his dark eyes boring into her.pinning her with their intensity.she opened her mouth to spake then quickly closed it.

"Turn around, lay down on your stomach." he said in a dark commanding tone.

She stared up into his dark brown eyes and felt an odd excitement.heat coiling in her very core.turning round she laid with her privates resting on the pillow and dug her fingers into the carpet in anticipation.she waited with a bated breath when she heard the sound of his zipper being undone.

"do you thrust me? he asked And She heard a rustling noise.

"Yes." she breathlessly answered surprising herself then his hands were on her. stroking her ass.

"Just relax." he said as he better positioned the pillow beneath her. rising her hips and spreading her legs apart.his body bending over her blanketing her.then he was inside her! driving into her from behind.she rised her hips as he slowly thrusted in and out of her as she felt his hard cock thrusting inside.His hands held her's as he took her from behind.she moaned the sensation of him bruised inside her at this angle felt deeper. felt different. he made grunting noises in her ear as he pushed in and out of her.she could feel the pillow beneath them moving with them.rubbing against her.stimulating her in a unexpected way. she cried out! digging her fingers into the rug as she came. she felt him come after her spilling himself inside her.

He laid on top of her his ragged breath in her ear while she laid still beneath him.he rose up off of her and she heard him zip up his pants.

"Alright? he asked.

She turned her head and looked up at him. "no, do it again."

He looked down at her in confusion.

"Make me forget." she said sadly.

"Are you sure you want that?

biting her lip she nodded her head.

"Take off your clothes, I want to see you." 

Nodding her head she stood on shaky legs and slowly unbuttoned her blouse while Mr. gold watched her with a bated breath. his dark eyes gleaming with unabashed lust. meeting his heated gaze she took off her bra and stood before him naked except for her stockings and high heels.for a long moment they stood unmoving staring at each other.

"Your so beautifully Belle." he breathe. 

biting on her lip she shook her head and began to untie his necktie.after carefully removing his tie her hands moved down his chest plucking at his buttons.when he placed his hand on top of her's halting her expedition.

Mr gold got down on his knees and carefully removed her stockings and shoes.delicately he removed the silky material from her.he kissed her shapely legs.her knees and hipbones. his lips slowly moving up her body running her fingers through his long hair.stroking him as he nuzzled his face against her navel. pulling himself away from her body with a dark challenging look he stood and undressed himself in front of her.

They now both stood completely naked in her living room. her eyes roamed over his body she'd never even seen so much as an elbow of Mr.gold before now.he wasn't thin or muscular but she found him attractive all the same.there was something about him that she couldn't name.an almost primal allure.something deeply sexual.she licked her lips as she took him in.he was practically manic his dark eyes boring into her.pinning her with his lustful gaze.

"On the couch." he said in his mild demanding way. 

She stood frozen in place staring at his exposed body when He took her hand in his and sat down on the couch.his dark eyes were still watching her drinking her in.he motioned for her to sit in his lap. She sat with her back to him hiding herself from those dark watchful eyes. erratically she began grinding her ass against his soft cock while his hands held her hips in place.she felt him harden beneath her as she moved against him and her breath hitched.gripping the couch cushions she rocked her hips.moaning as He entered her and she thrusted her hips riding his cock while his hands groped her breasts.his mouth softly caressing her neck she moaned moving faster against him.finding a pleasurable rhythm as his hard cock moved inside her.she could feel him throbbing inside her.her walls clasp and clutch at him drawing him deeper.she liked the way he felt inside her the things he did to her pussy. her whole body was in a state of euphoria, she came hard with her walls convulsing around his cock as he drove it into her orgasming pussy. his hands on her naked breasts were a welcoming embrace as they fucked on the couch in the living room completely naked and exposed. her heart pounding in her chest he squeezed her breasts and groaned in her ear.his breath hot against her skin as he came in her.

Breathing heavily she stayed in his lap lingering in the comfort of his embrace.

"I won't go until you tell me to, Do you want to me to go Belle? he whispered in her ear sounding so wracked. 

She placed her's atop of his and guided him to touch her.

"What do need Belle? he asked with resolve in his tone.

"Just hold me." She replied.

He tightened his hold on her pulling her closer against him and kissed her neck.burying his face in her hair and breathing her in.

Repositioning their bodies their feet tangled together.wrapping his body around her as they laid down on the sofa encompassing her in his comforting embrace.burrowing into his shoulder she closed her eyes listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. his steady breath in her hair.she felt warm and safe.

They laid together on the couch in the family living room.tangled limbs and naked.she'd fallen asleep for awhile.when she woke to the sensation of something hard poking her from behind? it was his erection she quickly realized.she rubbed up against it and he groaned in her ear. her breath hitched as he pressed himself up against her and rubbed his hard cock against her ass.she moaned rubbing up against him in kind.he kissed her shoulder his hand squeezing her breast as he grind against her ass.but she needed more, she needed him inside her again.she guided his hand to touch her in between her legs.

"yes! she moaned as his fingers slipped inside her sopping pussy. stroking her.  
repositioning her leg she felt his hard cock rubing up against her sensitive pussy.her heart began to race as he penetrated her from behind.his hand on her hip gripping her as he rocked into her from behind.she cried out! moving her hips following his rhythm while his fingers sought her clit.rubbing her until she shattered.crying out! as she came.the force of his hard thrusts pushing her down on her stomach. changing their position contorting her body in a awkward position.spreading her wide.she lifted her leg feeling him slip deeper inside her.  
burying her face in the couch cushion as he relentlessly fucked her! from behind.she cried out! in exultation,feeling nothing but pure pleasure as her orgasm washed over her.he made her come twice! before he came inside her.

breathing heavily,she laid on the couch in the living room completely naked! and covered in fluids.feeling the ache in between her legs her thighs sticky with cum.she felt nothing but gratification.

"I won't leave you,not until you ask me too." he repeated while hovering above her.looking down at her with warm brown eyes.

She nodded her head.to exhausted to spake.

Reaching for his hand coaxing him to lay back down with her.wincing as she moved.  
feeling more then a little sore.and to her Chagrin she noticed stains on the pillow laying on the floor where they'd..  
she sighed.

"Stay,fuck me! till I..please just stay with me." she said brokenly.

He nodded burying his head in her hair breathing her in.

After they'd recovered enough.she led him up the stairs to her bedroom. Where he continued to fuck her senseless,

Belle didn't ask him to leave that day.not until the dawning of the next morning.

She didn't want to think about her mother.or what she was doing.she just needed to forget for awhile,

**Author's Note:**

> Another month another mad dash too post! Another year, lol happy new year faithful readers looking forward to another long year of writing/reading rumbelle fic. Xoxox


End file.
